


Drowning In Darkness

by Amity_Blair



Series: Story Time With Ami [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Distopian, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Occult, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Paranormal, Pining, Rewrite, Romance, School Project, Series, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_Blair/pseuds/Amity_Blair
Summary: Estella was a loner, that is until she met Orion. A fast friendship leads to disaster when a storm has them both struggling below the ocean’s depths. Unfortunately for them, they end up in a mysterious land filled with pain and chaos.Follow along as Stella and Ori adventure through the vast wonderlands of purgatory, searching for a way home.But will they make it, or will they drown in the darkness?(School Project, Open To Change)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Story Time With Ami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935706





	Drowning In Darkness

The human mind, a dark and dangerous place. Capable of almost anything, controlling everything.  
That’s what makes it so terrifying, how much control it holds over us. Without the brain, the mind, we  
wouldn’t be able to survive. The mind is an unknown area that no form of science could properly explain, but  
what they can explain is…."The human brain can do anything, absolutely anything. All of our brains could be as  
magnificent as Albert Einstein’s if nurtured properly. Every one of your brains is different- yet the same. All  
brains have the coding to keep you alive, but when it comes to developing personality, all brains are different.” 

Estella sat in silence, listening to her psychology teacher ramble on about the human mind. Honestly,  
she knew that this would probably be on the test, and that she should be paying more attention- but she just  
couldn’t. Instead, she continued to doodle in her sketchbook- a concentrated look on her face. 

“Psst, hey,” she heard a boy's voice. It was probably one of her classmates asking a question to someone-  
or seeking the attention of a friend. She continued to draw in silence, stuck within her own little world. 

“Estella, incoming!” the same voice whispered, a tad louder this time. She looked up, and was about to  
ask the boy what he wanted, when the teacher came and scooped up her sketchbook, saying something about  
how it was a fine example of personality, but Estella was far too embarrassed to listen. The teacher flipped  
through the book, showing her students- Estella’s peers, the weird stuff she would doodle in her free time. 

The teacher placed the book back down on the desk with a smile before walking back to the front of the  
classroom. Estella placed her head in her hands, face redder than a beet. She could hear some of her classmates  
snickering, of course this would happen. The bell rang, she practically threw her book bag behind her, and  
sprinted out of the room into the already growing mass of students flooding the halls. 

Lunch time was usually a time for friends to meet up, talk about life, and have fun together in a  
crowded lunchroom, but Estella wasn’t about that shit. When she first transferred to this school two months  
ago to start her junior year, she made a vow to herself that she would never ever eat in the vomit and disease  
ridden room. Instead, everyday she would go the library and read instead of eat- because fuck people, and fuck  
school lunch. Even so she was happy with her schedule. She would sit in the library and read in silence, free from  
all the annoying assholes she went to school with. She was allowed to be lost in her own little world for forty five  
minutes before returning to hell. 

Estella sprinted up the stairs to the third floor, where most of the students already filed out. Taking a  
few deep breaths, she stopped in front of the bathroom, walking in cautiously. She checked every stall to make  
sure that they were absolutely empty, no one needed to see her mess. She looked at herself in the mirror, dark  
blue eyes pooling with hurt and anger, her black hair that went down to the middle of her back was slightly  
disheveled, all around she just looked fucking terrible. 

She took a shaky breath. What the actual fuck? Why would her teacher do that? What a bitch! She  
combed her hands through her hair, trying to smooth out the previously perfect waves, honestly just trying to  
regain her composure. She rinsed her face with cold water, reapplied her lip balm, readjusted her black sweater  
and skinny jeans, just doing some self care after that stressful situation. After calming down, she left the  
bathroom, entering the empty hallway- or well almost empty. A boy stood a few feet away, on the opposite side  
of the hall. 

The dude had some decent height on him, Estella would admit. He stood about six foot or six foot one,  
while she herself stood about five foot six, which was a tad taller than most of the hoes around her school. He  
wore a red and white varsity jacket over a black t-shirt and some jeans. The guy had a mess of honey blonde hair  
and bright blue eyes that were looking down at a book, no no not just any book. Estella’s sketchbook. Fuck.  
This. Shit. What did he come to tease her about it or something? I don’t fucing think so. Esella snatched the  
small book from his hands, squaring her shoulders, and looking him dead in the eyes. 

The boy seemed taken aback for a second before smiling at her, “sorry I didn’t really mean to snoop,  
you’re a killer artist dude!” 

Estella narrowed her eyes. The fuck did this man just say? Her drawings were trash, what was he  
thinking of pulling here? The blond stuck out his hand, “I’m Orion Murphy, you’re Estella Ackerson, right?  
We have a few classes together!” He said cheerfully. 

Estella shook his hand cautiously, honestly just confused about who the fuck this kid was, and why he  
was talking to her, if not just to bully her. “Yeah nice to meet you, sorry I’m a bit busy right now” Estella  
mumbled, walking past him towards the stairs. 

Apparently he didn’t catch the hint. Orion followed her, talking on and on about who the fuck knows  
what. Estella sighed, fed up with this shitty day and this annoying kid she didn’t know or want to talk to,  
following her like a lost puppy. Estella continued walking toward the first floor library, tuning out the overly  
excited boy to her left. 

“Sorry Orion, I actually need to meet up with some friends now, I really shouldn’t keep them waiting  
anymore” Estella fake laughed, trying to get him to leave her alone.  
“But you don’t have any friends Stella…” The boy blurted out, it only took a second for his eyes to  
widen and throw his hands over his mouth. 

Stella stopped in her tracks, “Ex-fucking-cuse me?” she said anger filling her voice.  
“I have plenty of friends you douche, and don’t fucking call me Stella!” She yelled, catching the attention of  
some passersby.  
Orion flung his hands around “No no no no that’s not what I meant to say, I just have never seen you  
hanging out with anyone before-” 

“So what, you have been stalking me too!?” Estella was so fucking pissed. Orion looked genuinely  
apologetic, but she didn’t even care, she wanted to but she has had such a shitty day. Her mother yelled at her  
that morning, and it was raining so she came in late and soaking wet. She forgot her math homework at home,  
had a sore throat from crying the previous night and was off key in choir because of it, and then she was  
embarrassed in front of her entire psychology class, and the day still wasn’t over! 

“No! We have a lot of classes together, I told you earlier! I just assumed- I’m sorry!” Orion tried to  
defend himself desperately. He definitely did not need a rumor flying around calling him a stalker. 

Estella took a deep breath, “What. Do. You. Want.” She spoke clearly and harshly. Orion frowned and  
faltered for a minute. “I just wanted to be your friend...you looked like you were having a hard day, I’m sorry.” 

Fuck. Now she just feels bad. He didn’t want her to be stressed out and all alone. God fucking damn it.  
She sighed and put her face in her hands. “Well why didn’t you say anything before now?” she gritted out. 

“I...I did? Just a few minutes ago?” He mumbled. Of course. Of course he did. Right when she wasn’t  
paying attention. I mean this wasn’t all her fault, right? 

“Okay fine. You can tag along or whatever, just like shut up and yeah...sorry” She gave in. Orion  
brightened up a little, and the two of them walked in silence to the library. Once she got there, Estella collapsed  
into a chair and closed her eyes. Orion smiled and sat by her. They sat there in awkward silence for a good few  
minutes, Estella could feel his eyes on her and sighed. 

“What do you want?” she asked, meeting his bright blue eyes.  
“What’s your favorite animal?” He responded innocently, a strange sense of wonder in his eyes.  
“I don’t know, maybe like a panther, or something.” She replied. Then she sat there and answered  
questions for thirty minutes. She actually didn’t even mind it, he was pretty fun to hang out with. What the  
fuck? Estella couldn’t believe how much of a bitch she was being to him earlier, that was kind of fucked up. 

Still part of her struggled to believe it. He had to be planning something, maybe talking to her as a dare?  
When lunch ended they walked to class together, Oliver still being his happy self and Estella being tired as fuck  
but whatever. 

When Oliver said they had a lot of classes together, Estella was expecting maybe two, not the entire  
second half of the day. Honestly she did start feeling better, after completing her work in history she ranted  
about her day, it was nice to have someone listen. Orion seemed happy to listen, and even offered her some  
advice. They just kinda vibed and worked together all day. 

The final bell had rung and Orion was still sitting and talking with Estella. “Can I walk you home  
Stella- er Estella?” He corrected himself.  
“Stella is fine and absolutely not.” She stated plainly. Orion whined for a second before pouting.  
“But why not?  
“Well first off I said no, second off I just met you, and third I said no, fuck you” Orion laughed at her  
response. 

“Well what are you doing later?” He asked cheerily.  
“Studying, drawing, chores, the usual I guess. What about you?” Stella said half expecting him to ask  
her to hang out.  
“Visiting my little brother before his surgery.” Orion responded absentmindedly.  
“You have a little brother, what’s the surgery for?” Stella questioned.  
“His name is Oliver, he’s like twelve, he’s getting a tumor removed later today”  
“Oh, I hope it goes well.” She responded empathetically. 

Orion smiled and thanked her. “We should hang out soon though, yeah?” Stella tilted her head to the  
side “Do you have something in mind?”  
“How about we go boating, boats are hella cool and cheap to rent?”  
Stella nodded, “I’m free Friday?”  
“”Sounds good! See you tomorrow Stella!” Orion said, heading on his way. 

Bro...Did she just agree to a date? Is she going on a date? Or like a friend date? Stella’s face flushed, no,  
no way it was just a friendly outing. Either way she couldn’t help but smile. 

How unfortunate things didn’t go how she wanted...water filled her lungs, she couldn’t move.  
Being pulled deeper and deeper down into the cold ocean water…..


End file.
